Shaman King: Path of Lyius Proluge
by isaac1101
Summary: A Necromancer and Shaman named Lyius, has learned a new form of Spirit Unity, and uses are strange method to obtain Spirit Energy. Rated T just to be safe.


Shaman King: Path of Lyius

By: Isaac1101

Proluge: Possessive Unity/Spirit Harvesting

**The Shaman tournament had begun, and shaman from around the world were prepared to compete and try to be the one to have their desires granted. One shaman took a path of his own, truly unconcerned about the shaman tournament. His desires were for revenge – This is the beginning of his story.**

Lyius stood alone at the edge of the graveyard, taking slow, deep breathes of the crisp air. The knowledge of what he had finally done was still running through is mind ever so fast. He had taken the art of shamanism to the newest level, a level not intended for control.

_Control, _Lyius thought. _Spirit Control is something that shamans should have realized before, was too reliant on the spirit. Unity is not powerful enough. I have done it, I have combined the forms....._

_The many I killed tonight....My arms, why aren't they bleeding? I can see the cuts...but where is the blood? Could it be that this new form has ended my need for blood?_

It was as these thoughts passed through his mind, when Lyius noticed that he could not hear a heart beat. He could not feel a pulse. He had down it, he had surpassed Spirit Control, Unity, and even the feared art of Possession. He had done who no others had down before him, achieved a new form of Unity. His Guardian Ghost, and his own soul had become own, giving himself the powers of his Ghost, and his own source of Spirit Energy. He had achieved, Possessive Unity.

This is what he would call it, his new art. A Shaman, a master of Necromancy, and now the creator of Possessive Unity was ready for what fate had planned for him.

Behind him, Lyius's Guardian Ghost, Risen, stood. Risen was a necromancer, that though he could rise a corpse from their own caskets, could not do himself. His anger in his inability to do so kept him on the Earth after death, and when he witnessed Lyius's Potential, Risen became his Guardian Ghost.

"Lyius," Said Risen, "You've exhausted your Spirit Energy. If you wish to continue forward tonight, you must harvest more."

The Shaman knew his Ghost was right. He had no choice.

"Alright, Lets go," Lyius said.

Risen entered spirit form, and in a red sphere, formed onto Lyius's hand.

"Risen lets go! All my remaining Spirit Energy into this! POSSESSIVE UNITY!"

With all the hatred he had locked inside him, and every last morsel of Spirit Energy he had, Lyius forced his Guardian Ghost into his chest. Like Unity, his Guardian Ghost and himself were one. Like Spirit Control, he could use his Spirit Energy. Unlike both, he had the powers of both.

Together, with their dark energy making even the shadows move at their will, they said, "WE ARE ONE."

Pulling a blade from the shadows on the ground, a blood stained katana was in Lyius's hand. Almost instantly, it began to flow with Spirit Energy, it's white aura giving some cover to Lyius's now red eyes.

Lyius's black hair flowed behind him, white, but with blood stains that gave him a demonic image. His black collared shirt, and black pants however were perfectly clean of any blood. Some how, Lyius just now recongnized this. Perhaps he could just now truly see it. It didn't matter.

Together the two necromancer's screamed, "Spirits of these graves, hear my call. SPIRIT AWAKENING!"

Holding the blade high, Lyius's Spirit Energy flooded the graveyard. Souls whom haven't been disturbed since their death awakened from their tombstones, all of which, looked as if they were ghost's of dead Samurai of a long forgotten war. What these ghost's have done in their mortal lives where none of Lyius's concern. Only how much energy each one could provide him mattered now.

Lyius and Risen together, as one screamed, as they turned the blade downward and inserted it into the ground. They screamed, "Now, become my fuel for revenge, SPIRIT HARVEST!"

The white Spirit Energy that flowed through the stones turned red. In the form of claw like hands, it reached from tombstones, and grabbed the spirit that inhabited it. The red energy flowed back into the sword, and into Lyius. As his energy began to replenish, the side effect of Spirit Harvesting began. The screaming of the Spirits pierced through Lyius's ears. And though he was not being hurt, he could feel immense pain all throughout his body. Truly, the only screams that were present were his own. The pain and the screaming, was the price to pay for Harvesting, and it only got worse with each harvest. It was a price Lyius, was willing to pay........

**This is just the beginning of a hopefully long story! Please comment! Hope You Enjoyed the story, and please look forward for Chapter 1!**


End file.
